This invention relates to a protective device having a reactive armor for protecting stationary or moving targets such as bunkers, dugouts, land vehicles or water craft. The reactive armor is composed of individually electrically ignitable modules each having, on their side oriented away from the target, an armor plate removable by an explosive blast. Each module is connected, by means of an electronic monitoring device, with at least one sensor which activates the module as a projectile approaches.
Protective devices of the above-outlined type are disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 41 22 622. The protective device is formed essentially of a modular reactive armor which is placed directly on the surface of the target to be protected and is provided with electromagnetic radar distance sensors. The distance from an approaching projectile is computed according to the Doppler-shift principle. From the data thus obtained the moment is determined at which the armor plate of a corresponding module is to be activated and accelerated transversely to its plane against the incoming projectile.
It is a disadvantage of known protective devices of the above-outlined type that they involve substantial technical and constructional outlay as concerns the required distance sensors and also, difficulties have been experienced in using such high frequency sensors. Thus, for example, an expensive cable system for the ribbon conductor antennae as well as expensive control for the transmitter is required. Further, disturbances such as multiple reflections and thus erroneous measuring results are possible in case several close-by vehicles (such as tanks) are provided with distance sensors of this type. Further, the modules of the reactive armor positioned unprotected on the surface of the target can be triggered even by small-caliber projectiles. It is a further drawback that the principal armor still has to be relatively strong and thus heavy because the projectiles are only preliminarily fragmented by the modules and therefore have a relatively high kinetic energy.
German Patent No. 978,036 discloses a protective device which includes a grid-like system of shaped charges and optical barriers. As a projectile passes through one of the optical barriers, a corresponding shaped charge is fired to damage the projectile.
It is a disadvantage of shaped charges of the this type that they involve a relatively high constructional outlay as concerns the optical barriers which have to be adjusted with precision. Further, a great number of shaped charges are required because the shaped charge jet designed to hit the projectile is relatively narrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,368 discloses a protective device in which, as a projectile impacts on an electronic element an ignition voltage is generated which ignites a shaped charge. The shaped charge is arranged in such a manner that its effective direction is parallel to the surface to be protected and perpendicular to the flight direction of the projectile. By means of the particle jet and the shock wave the projectile is to be destroyed or deflected.
In such a protective device too, a correspondingly large number of shaped charges are required to ensure that the incoming projectile is securely intercepted.